


[ART] Love of My Life - Joe/Nicky

by phoenixacid



Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani loves having his arms around his all and more, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: "The love of my life was of the people I’ve been taught to hate."- Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839580
Comments: 37
Kudos: 281





	[ART] Love of My Life - Joe/Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> Third artwork in a week! Most productive I've been since 2016. 
> 
> This took me three days and I can't look at it anymore. Hopefully it looks somewhat like them and you'll derive some form of pleasure from my torture. xD
> 
> What should I draw next?

[Tumblr Link](https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/624525760405913600/love-of-my-life-by-phoenixacid-the-love-of-my)

WIP Progression: 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment is ♥
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [phoenix-acid](https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)!


End file.
